random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: The Bunker Super Bowl Special!
CONTRIBUTE OR ELSE YOUR PEEPEE IS RIPPED OFF! Transcript (The logo of CBS Dream Team is shown) Announcer: The programs from CBS Dream Team will not be shown this morning, because it sucks. Instead, we bring you, the following special program. (fade to behind curtains) Gaepora: (turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF? ACF: Yeah! Gaepora: Faves? Faves3000: Kthanks. Gaepora: Everyone else? Everyone: Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present the start of..... THE BUNKER! (the lights turn on, revealing the stage with a claw (ala the U2 360° Tour) and a spectra chrome version of Comp's Bunker logo, the curtains raise, lasers go off, and indoor fireworks go off, revealing the Bunker gang) Greatness The NightWing: (singing) The villains, they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (singing) But we have found a special place Mimitchi33: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Master ventus: (singing) We're staying here until cause it's cool... The Bunker is ready, let's go shut the door. (another blast of indoor fireworks go off) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, and we've been on for 12 seasons! 4th wall: (cracks) Ugh....... Geapora: La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a euro disco/Italio disco tune ala Woodpeckers from Space by Video Kids) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the rookies! (Mimitchi33, SunsetShimmerFan, Greatness The NightWing, and Shiny9875 run around on the stage) Greatness: Go! Go! Go! We're gonna take over the show! Mimitchi33: Go! Go! Go! Become obese and go to the bathroom all day! Everyone: Mimitchi! Mimitchi33: Sorry.... Shiny: Go! Go! Go! Send the shiny Pokemon all around the land! SunsetShimmerFan: Go! Go! Go! And go to the holding cell! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) The rookies: (singing) Those Utah Plains out there, they provide us with comfort and more, but we need more to this, get ready for the break! 4th Wall: (cracks) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (back to normal music) (Everyone sings again) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end, the Bunker, oh yeah, the Bunker friends until the end. We'll go mad in the plains.... CompliensCreator00: (Singing) And remember also... that I stole the big ben! 4th Wall: (breaks) I quit.... Everyone: We're called the Bunker, we're the best fighting to the test, were gonna do our best with... The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Bingbang32: Hey wait for me! (Fade to the special's logo) Announcer: The NFL and The Bunker Season XII, Inc. present: The Bunker Super Bowl Special! Brought to you by...... Moon snail: Ohhai. Welcome to the Bunker! We're ready for our big TV night! Popcorn was made, Kool-Aid was brewed, food was cooked, drinks were brought in, and the TV is tuned to channel 5 (KSL-TV) on our 2000-inch TV! Now we can watch Emergency Alert System tests and alerts from 100 meters away! We can hear those 90,000 watts of Dolby sound! (everybody gets on the super long couch) (card comes up) Announcer: The Super Bowl will come on after these commercials! EDIT MOAR! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes